Done Running
"Done Running" is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on August 14, 2018. Summary TBA Plot TBA In-Game Decisions * How did you enter the ticket booth? ** 58% '''of players killed the walker couple in the train station. ** 42% of players chose to let AJ go through the window in the train station. * '''Who did you decide to go with? ** 52% '''of players went fishing with Violet and Brody. ** 48% of players went hunting with Louis and Aasim. * '''Where did AJ sleep? ** 34% of players let AJ sleep under the bed. ** 66% of players convinced AJ to sleep on the bed. * Did you attack Abel? ** 78% '''of players attacked Abel rather than giving him food. ** 22% of players surrendered food to Abel. * '''Who did you turn to for help? ** 66% '''of players turned to Violet for help against Marlon. ** 34% of players turned to Louis for help against Marlon. Ending Stats * Violet ** 34% left her feeling '''Horrified ** 66% left her feeling Guilty * Louis ** 34% left him feeling Lost ** 66% left him feeling Heartbroken * Tenn ** 23% left him feeling Resentful ** 49% left him feeling Bitter * Alvin Jr. ** 31% left him feeling Ruthless ** 55% left him feeling Hardened Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr. *Tenn *Violet *Marlon *Rosie *Louis *Brody *Willy *Aasim *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel Mentioned Characters * Sophie * Minerva * Headmaster * Lee Everett (Determinant) * Kenny (Determinant) * Mark (Determinant) * Rebecca (Determinant) * Alvin (Determinant) * William Carver (Determinant) * Javier García (Determinant) * Gabriel García (Determinant) Deaths * Brody (Alive and Zombified) * Marlon Impacts Season 1 Starved For Help * If Lee failed to stop Clementine from eating Mark's flesh, she can mention during the card game that she ate a man's leg once. No Time Left * Clementine can mention killing Lee or leaving him to turn. Season 2 In Harm's Way * If Clementine saw Kenny killing Carver she can mention that. No Going Back * If Clementine killed Kenny, he can be mention when talking about killing someone you loved. * Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have AJ inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware at the end of "No Going Back". * Clementine will have a scar on her cheek if she stayed at Wellington at the end of "No Going Back". Promotional Poster TBA Trivia * First appearance of Tennessee. * First appearance of Violet. * First appearance of Louis. * First appearance of Rosie. * First appearance of Willy. * First appearance of Ruby. * First appearance of Aasim. * First appearance of Mitch. * First appearance of Omar. * First appearance of Abel. * First (and last) appearance of Marlon. * First (and last) appearance of Brody. * In the Pre-Game Footage, when Marlon asks Clementine, "Take it you know how to handle yourself?" one of the original options of a reply was "My car would disagree" which has been changed to "It's taken its toll" * This is the first episode of the video game series without having any determinant deaths * Excluding 400 Days, this is the first episode in the video game series to not have a title composed of three words. ** This is true unless you count the two-part Season 3 premiere as both episodes having 5 words (Part 1 + Part 2, respectively). Goofs/Errors * If the player choose to stay in Wellington at the end of Season 2, Clem will have a scar on her forehead instead of her right cheek as see in Season 3. This is probably a mistake from the developers. ** The likely cause of this is there being no section dedicated to Wellington on the Story Builder, so the game defaults to Clementine ending up with Kenny, whether or not you stayed with him in your game. Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Trailers Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References TBA Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Premieres Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes